


not  a story

by pickles_loves_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickles_loves_1D/pseuds/pickles_loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really want to write a fic on here that I would be happy to write. I'm taking prompts, can be a oneshot, drabble, or actual chaptered fic :) <br/>                                                    Comment if you have a prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not  a story

I really want to write a fic on here that I would be happy to write. I'm taking prompts, can be a oneshot, drabble, or actual chaptered fic :)


End file.
